


Talents Combined (We're An Unstoppable Force)

by animatedCola



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Buddies, Alternate Universe - Macgyver Fusion, Battle Buddies (Achievement Hunter), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, back on my bs with a whole new fic, general hand-waving at science, however I'm surprised that's not a tag, if I got something wrong feel free to let me know, me @ my search history: i'm a writer i swear, no beta we die like men, y'all have no idea how happy I am that those are actual tags now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: Agent Haywood had a reputation in the Agency for being able to come up with some of the most ridiculous things to get out of just about any situation. Tear gas, a smokescreen, a bomb, or a bazooka, if you think it, chances were he could make it.Agent Dooley didn't believe that for a second.---Or, five times Ryan saved the Battle Buddies' lives by playing Macgyver, and one time Jeremy did.EDIT 01/06/2021: Rewriting, since I'm still attached to this story idea but jrh is a piece of shit. Deleting this when I do.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley & Ryan Haywood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Talents Combined (We're An Unstoppable Force)

-> _Agent Dooley & Agent Haywood ( Mission 02 )_

_Scrapyard, just outside of Münich, Germany._

_Not a place you want to be in when you're being chased._

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Jeremy Dooley shouted, frustration clear in his voice. They'd been running for what seemed like forever at this point, and it felt like Haywood was just running in circles by now. They hadn't found an exit out of the scrapyard, and the militia they'd been sent to take out was still hot on their heels, so he couldn't see the point of _why_ Haywood had brought them there in the first place. If nothing else, it seemed like they were just a step closer to death.

"I have a plan, I just need you to trust me!" was shouted back, and Jeremy bit back a groan. They were a _team_ , it would be nice if Haywood would _share_ the plan with him instead of expecting him to run in blindly. ( was he running in blindly anyway? yes, but that's not the point )

He stumbled as Haywood suddenly pivoted in a new direction, coming to a stop next to a broken car. Jeremy paused to force some air back into his lungs before straightening up with a glare. "Mind sharing with a class what this plan of yours even _is_?"

"Do you one better. Give me some cover for about six minutes and I'll show you."

Are you _fucking_ kidding me.

"Take this," Haywood handed over his pistol, Jeremy having lost his at some point, "and cover me. Six minutes, ten tops, promise." It sounded like Haywood was almost pleading with him, and Jeremy rolled his eyes but took the gun anyway. 

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes." With that, Haywood turned back to the car, and Jeremy looked around for anything that would act as good cover. He could hear shouting and footsteps and knew any minute the militia was going to be right on top of them. And all they had was a pistol and whatever Haywood's plan was. Great, just great.

It wasn't often Jeremy wished he was back in support, but this was one of those times.

A bullet struck the side of the car behind him and he scrambled for cover, eyes darting back to check on Haywood. The man had also moved to cover but now had what at first seemed like an assortment of junk, but a second glance revealed it to be a seat cushion, a ball of some kind, and… a muffler?

Don't question it, just focus on covering fire. 

Quickly checking the magazine-- full magazine, not great, but good to have, added with the one he had left on his hip-- Jeremy shoved the magazine back into its slot and racked the slide, taking a breath in to steady himself before popping out of cover to fire off a few shots, taking care to aim as best he could before darting back behind cover. This duck-and-shoot pattern continued for a few minutes before it was disrupted by a _click_.

Magazine's empty. Shit.

Dropping back to eject the empty magazine, a hand fumbled for the last one sitting on his hip, reloaded, racked the slide, and started again. As a _click_ sounded on the second magazine, Haywood yelled for him to stay down and cover his head, which Jeremy did without thinking. There was what sounded like a small explosion, and the amount of voices yelling dropped significantly. 

A beat. Jeremy was tempted to poke his head out, but training and survival instincts gave a hard no to that idea.

Another explosion, and silence.

Footsteps. A scuffle. Someone's dying breath.

"Clear." Jeremy peeked out from behind cover and was treated with scattered bodies and Agent Haywood standing in the of the chaos, wiping blood off of his knife on his pants. The muffler he'd seen next to Haywood earlier was now discarded on the ground, one end bent and seemingly smoking.

"So, um. You want to explain what exactly all of that even _was_?" Jeremy questioned, stand up and crossing the clearing to stand next to Haywood.

"Made a bazooka." Haywood gestured with his knife towards the smoking muffler, appearing way too proud of himself. Before Jeremy could say anything else, Haywood was on the comms, talking to their handler for the mission.

Made a bazooka. Out of a muffler and some other random things in the area.

Maybe there was some truth to that rumor after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the Battle Buddies, I like Macgyver (mainly 2016, but I like the 1985 version as well). Logical conclusion: put them together. Earlier last month I had a thought that Agent Haywood would probably be a lot like Macgyver, considering how Ryan appears to have a talent for being able to put things together from stuff laying around ( case in point: the buzzer in gavin's desk ). One sleepless night later, and I had this. Enjoy?
> 
> Let me know what you think, either here, or over on tumblr (valhallasvagabond)!


End file.
